Ask Clockwork
by xPurple Shadow Slayerx
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Ask the Master of Time and his friends (and an enemy) stuff.
1. Chapter 1

A teenage girl with purple hair wearing a dark blue dress and light blue Doc Martins waved at the camera. "Hiya, everyone, I'm Shadow," she called out with a British accent, "welcome to Ask Clockwork, the place where you can get the low-down on the Master of Time himself. And now, here's Clockwork!"

Shadow looked at an area off-screen for a moment before scowling in annoyance.

"For the love of Cupid. Clockwork, you lost the coin toss, now man up and get over here!" she demanded.

"Do I really have to do this?" the master of time groaned, floating over to the insane author.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a wimp, they'll be asking Grim, Cin, Valerie, Dan and I questions too."

Clockwork sighed. "Very well."

Shadow smiled. "Great. Okay everyone, remember, keep the questions T-rated, Dan is staying in that Thermos, Grim is from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, this is not connected to any of my other fics and don't call Cin a side-kick if you value your life. In the mean time, find out about what makes the master of time tick, and why he's still afraid of the Boogie Man and that he has a crush on Jazz."

The temporal spirit's eyes went as wide a saucers. "Why did you tell them that?!"

"Cause I felt like it," she shrugged, "any way, go ahead and ask."


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow jumped in front of the camera. "Sup' everyone, welcome back. Okay, so we got two asks in one day, so I thought I'd kick it off."

Clockwork came on-screen. "And luckily, they're not embarrassing," he smiled.

"Any who," Shadow said, "before we do the asks, lets get the rest of the crew here."

A portal opened behind them and out walked a skeleton wearing a black cloak, a demoness with blue flames for hair, wearing a red corset, black mini-skirt and red heels and a girl with black hair, a black jacket, blue shirt and skirt and a whip attached to her belt.

Shadow took some cards out of nowhere and read from them.

"Okay, first question is from Creepy-Pasta, 'Hey Grim, have you ever met Danny Phantom before and if so, was he the one who stole your scythe in Control Freaks?'"

Grim walked up to the camera. "Well no, but on dat day me scythe did go missin' again, but dat happens so often dat I hardly noticed," he shrugged.

Thanks Grimmie, the next question is from YumiStar, 'First of all, GOD, YES! Thank you for doing this!  
>Second, who the heck Cin?<br>And lastly, Clockwork, what is your favorite hobby?'

"First, your welcome Yumi, second, Cin is Satin's apprentice, and my OC, say hi Cin."

Cin winked at the camera. "Hey," she said in a British accent, "nice to meet you all."

"Also," Shadow continued, "I noticed who didn't ask about Val, I should probably explain, she's not Valerie Gray, she's my other OC, she's a paranormal assassin, say hi Val."

Valerie smiled coolly at the camera. "A pleasure," she said, also with a British accent.

"And lastly, Clockwork, you can answer that."

The time ghost nodded. "Very well, as it gets rather boring here, except when Shadow visits of coarse, I've taken up one or two hobbies to pass the time, I suppose my favourite is the violin, I learnt to play when I was young, it helped me through... fairly... difficult times," he started to shake slightly. Grim put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him, calming him down.

"Okay, that concludes the first batch, and hopefully there will be many more to come, 'till next time."


	3. Chapter 3

_The following is a behind the scenes recording..._

Grim walked calmly through the halls of the Clocktower. His bony feet making a light tapping sound on the wooden floor boards.

He came up to a double set of purple doors with the initials CW on them. He lightly knocked, the sound echoing in the silence.

"Come in," came a voice. Grim opened one of the doors and peered in. Next to a bed stood Clockwork, his legs formed as he found it more comfortable to sleep, but judging by the bags under his eyes, it was evident he had not slept a wink.

"Hello Grim," Clockwork nodded politely, hoping his oldest friend and big brother figure wouldn't notice the lack of sleep.

Grim sighed and shook his head. "You've been havin' nightmares again, mon, ain't ya?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"They weren't too bad this time," Clockwork replied, avoiding Grim's eye socket.

"Well, I hope ya up for more questions, mon, they ain't too bad."

Clockwork nodded and followed his friend out.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the main camera...<em>

Shadow jumped up from under the camera's vision. "Hey guys, welcome back. Everyone's here, including the one, the only," she paused for dramatic effect, "Dan in a Thermos!"

Out of no-where an applause started, whether it was a recording or an audience held against their will, who knew.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Dan yelled from inside his prison.

"Whatever," Shadow rolled her eyes and slammed Dan onto a table that hadn't been there before.

"And, of coarse the others." The rest of the cast came up to her, Clockwork looking noticeably tired.

"M'kay, first up, its our friend YumiStar, 'question for Grim and Clockwork, since your both pretty much demi gods, I'm sure you've broken the fourth wall to see what we do. Have you read Bleedman's comic's 'Power Puff Girls Doujinshi' or 'Grim Tales from Down Below' or 'Grim Tales' for short?

Cin, what kind of crap does Satan make you do, and what is he like?

Val, what kind of supernatural creatures have you caught/defeated?

And one more for Clockwork, how often do you shake Dan's thermos prison? And don't deny you do, cause we all know you do it!'

"Don't tink I ever heard of dem comics, though I do occasionally break da fourth-wall if I get bored," Grim replied.

"As for me," Clockwork said, stifling a yawn, "I've heard of the comics you speak of, but that's never really been an interest of mine, and breaking the fourth-wall is a given really."

"I, on the other hand, have," Shadow smiled.

"As for my Master, he mostly gets me to do errands or collect damned souls," Cin shrugged, "he's nice really, and not evil, he's just doing his job, plus, ruling millions of demons and damned souls for several millennium can make you a tad odd, but he is a good Master, he's technically my father."

"As for me, well really its whatever I'm hired for. Ghosts, monsters, aliens, Satin is actually one of my clients, that's how Cin and I met," Valerie smiled at her friend, "if I'm asked to go after someone I consider a friend, I will refuse."

"I do occasionally shake the Thermos, if the Observants are being particularly annoying," Clockwork smirked.

In the Thermos, Dan growled. "Which is nearly every single time!"

Shadow rolled her eyes again. "Thank you for your insight Dan. Next we have ShadowWarrior85, awesome name by the way," she smiled, "'Ok question for Clockwork, were you ticked off (lame pun not intended) when nickelodeon cancelled your show?  
>For Dan andor Cin as they both have flaming hair: Have you ever used your hair to toast marshmallows?  
>And finally, question for Val: If forced to choose between fighting off 100 zombies or 10 vampires, which would you pick?'<p>

"I suppose I was a little upset, but I got over it quite quickly," he shrugged, "and don't worry, you're forgiven for the pun."

"Like I would do something as stupid as that," Dan grumbled.

"Sometimes," Cin blushed, "I use them to make smores, I really like chocolate."

"It really depends, if I'm being hired, it would be the one that makes the most money, if not, the vampires are better for banter and can actually fight back, they're more interesting," Valerie said.

"Well, see ya next time," Shadow said cheerfully. Dan groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

_the following is a behind the scenes recording..._

* * *

><p>Clockwork sat silently at the table in his kitchen, Grim stood nearby at the stove.<p>

"Grim," he said quietly, "I'm not very hungry so..." he stopped and went wide-eyed. Grim put a pile of chocolate chip pancakes infront of him, his favourite.

"Not hungry eh?" Grim chuckled as the master of time began to tuck in.

Cin flew gently in. "Ooh, pancakes," she squealed. Clockwork pulled them closer. "No," he said childishly, "they're mine."

As he resumed eating, Cin went up to Grim. "What's with him?" she asked.

The reaper sighed. "Its nothin', dat's his favourite comfort food is all."

The demoness cocked her head to the side. "Comfort food?"

Grim sighed again. "Yeah, he has nightmares ya see, don't go tellin' anyone though."

"Okay," she shrugged, "but I think Shadow already got something on camera, she's hidden them all over the tower." And with that, she left the room to find Valerie.

Grim and Clockwork looked at each other. "Hidden cameras?"

_back to main camera..._

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Shadow squealed excitedly. On the table beside her was Dan's Thermos.<p>

"Let's get this stupid thing over with," he groaned.

"Shadow," Clockwork inquired, "Cin told Grim and I about the hidden cameras."

Shadow thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, it's true, also everyone knows you have nightmares now," she smiled.

As Clockwork began to groan, Grim placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's jus' get it over wit', mon," he said.

"Okay, first up we have YumiStar, she says, 'Clockwork, are you okay? Who giving you nightmares, I'll go smash em for ya! :D And, shut up, Dan! Nobody cares what you think!

Grim...one, you should read the comics, they are awesome! Two, was there a soul that you really didn't want to reap at one point?

Clockwork, hot chocolate or coffee, which do you prefer?

Um, I can't think of other questions, so that's it! Adieu!'

Clockwork sighed. "Don't worry about it, the ones causing these nightmares are either in eternal sleep, or so scared of everything that they won't leave their house."

"Whaddya mean no one cares what I think?!" Dan growled.

"They don't," Shadow snapped.

"I suppose I could give 'em a shot," Grim shrugged, "and not in particular, maybe some that coulda made a difference in da world but died too soon."

"Hot chocolate," Clockwork replied without hesitation.

"All righty then, next up is Cookieplzandthx, 'Well. This is interesting, especially Dan's input. NO ONE CARES! LOL!  
>Anyways I have questions!<br>Clockwork: Have you ever wanted to throttle the Observants and on a scale 1 to 10 how annoying are the Observants?  
>Dan: How do you like being in the thermos and have you ever wanted to be in a sort of love-hate relationship with Valerie Grey. By the way if he says he hates me tell him "I love you too"<br>Grim: How's Billy and Mandy?'

"Well, maybe not throttle, I've never been one for violence, but I have wanted to throw them out the door a few times, and definitely a ten."

"I really hate you, and no."

"He loves you too, Dan" Shadow giggled.

"Dey're doin' okay, I got a better lock for me safe now dat I have Horror's Hand, to keep 'em both out, dey're about da same really, but dey bug me less on duty."

"Right then, and finally, ShadowWarrior85, 'For Shadow: Did you watch Danny phantom as a kid or did you get into it recently?  
>For Val: On average, how much do you usually get paid by a client?'<p>

"I did watch it a little as a kid, and I rather enjoyed it, but really got into it again recently."

"It depends on what it is," Val shrugged, "level ten ones is usually around a thousand pounds each, level ones are a hundred."

"Well, that concludes today's show, see ya next time."

_the following is a behind the scenes recording..._

* * *

><p>Clockwork gazed longingly at the scene on his time mirror. On it was Jazz Fenton, reading quietly after a long day. Having decided to put her training in psychology and knowledge of ghosts to good use, she started to work on finding out what makes a ghost tick, she eventually joined the GIW and quickly used her skills in ghost fighting and reformed the way humanity thought of ghosts to take control. She is now head of the department, and has focused on keeping peace between the two worlds and only capturing ghosts which threaten this peace.<p>

As he thought about all the good she had done, Grim walked up behind him.

"So dis is da girl den," he asked his friend. The temporal spirit nodded. "Yeah, that's her," he sighed.

They stood there in silence before Grim spoke up again. "Ya know Shadow's probably got dis on tape, right?" Clockwork face-palmed. "Great, just great."

**A/N: Yep, I made Jazz the new leader of the GIW, she is also a badass fighter :D**


End file.
